


Femslash is for Sharing

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [46]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fanfiction, Femslash, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny ends up reading Amy's SwanQueen femslash. She ends up enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Femslash is for Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temari778](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=temari778).



> This is a little meta and very crack!fic, but I wanted to fulfill a prompt from an underrepresented fandom.
> 
> prompt - fanfiction

“Whatcha reading?” Penny asks, in the way of starting a conversation without actually caring for the answer. 

“Oh.” Amy’s face lights up. “I’m doing a beta read for a Swan Queen Once Upon a Time femslash piece for an exchange. It’s PWP but the characterizations are very accurate and the stylistic flow is even hotter than the sex.

“I have no idea what half the words you just said mean, but Once Upon a Time?” Penny replies, frowning. “Is that the show with the hot pirate dude and the evil queen with the great cleavage? I love that show.” 

“You should read this then.”

Penny takes the stack of paper and reads through them as Amy watches intently. It does not take her very long to get through the first chapter, but she finds herself curious and wanting to read more.

“Wow.”

“Like it?” 

“I didn’t know people wrote things like this.” 

“It’s called femslash, it’s an art form.” Amy replies. "No, a science."

"But, I can see it. Regina would totally pin Emma against a wall."

"Penny, sometimes fans see things that writers refuse to acknowledge. It's a grave responsibility, but someone has to do it.

“Do you think that if we were on a TV show, people would write about me with a woman.”

“Yes.” Amy replies, as she pushes a sheet of paper marked RPF under the rest.


End file.
